A Place With No Name
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: Two new comers a dog and a cat try to find a place in their new town of Nome Alaska. But will they find a place in their new town or will they be put in a place without a name?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Leaving Chicago**

The bright sun shines into Charlie eyes and he open his eyes slowly. Charlie looked over seeing moving boxes stacking above. Charlie was a purebred American Akita with dark and light fur with white paws. Charlie wasn't the only pet inside the house there was also the family Cat. Charlie stood up and stretched out his body having a small yawn to go with it. The family cat started to walk up the stairs until Charlie stopped him. "Hey Ozzy," Charlie said as he passed him.

Ozzy rolled his eyes. "Come on Charlie I want one day without having to race up the stairs," Ozzy said as he started running up the stairs. Ozzy was a Siamese cat with light blue eye. Charlie reached the top of the stairs and waited for Ozzy. "Why do you do this to me charlie?" Ozzy asked. Charlie smiled "It's good for small cat's like you," Charlie said with chuckle. Ozzy looked away from Charlie and waved his tail in the air.

"Come Ozzy I didn't mean like that," Charlie said about to run after to him. "Doesn't matter Charlie, that was rude why can't you just get friends of you're own kind," Ozzy stated as he stormed into a room near by. "Why can't you get friends of you're kind," Charlie muttered as he walked back down stairs still having Ozzy's words replay in his mind. Charlie then went back to his dog bed and laid there thinking. "Maybe I don't want to hang out with my own kind. Maybe cats are more fun to play with," Charlie thought as he started to fade away into a sleep.

**(Three hours later)**

"Alright buddy time to get in the car and head out to Nome Alaska," Charlie's main owner said as he grab his caller and started to pull him to the car. "Alright then Austin," Charlie thought as he stood up and started walking to the car. Charlie sat in the very back of the car with Ozzy. "So here we are leaving Chicago and on to a more colder place," Ozzy complained. Charlie rolled his eyes and sighed. "Whats wrong with you?" Ozzy asked Charlie looked at Ozzy and shook his head.

"What you said hurt you know," Charlie said as he laid his head down on his paws. Ozzy sighed "Well it's true. You really need to make friends of your own," Ozzy said as he started to lick his fur coat. Charlie sighed. "Its not like you have friend's you own," Charlie pointed out. Ozzy just staired at Charlie. "Well I never," Ozzy only said. Charlie lifted his head and looked at Ozzy who was still looking at him.

"What it's true," Charlie said as Ozzy looked away from him and walked to the over side of the back seat. "I can't believe you would say that," Ozzy said not looking at Charlie. "Whatever man," Charlie said as he laid back down in his paws. seven hours have passed since they left chicago and headed off to Nome Alaska. Charlie woke up as his family moved him from the cage that was in the plane into the car.

"Well looks who finally up," Ozzy joked. Charlie shook his head and laid his paws again. "Come on Charlie I know you can take a joke from me," Ozzy said with a smile. Charlie shook his head. "Just leave me alone man," Charlie said not looking at Ozzy. Ozzy sighed "Is it because of what i said?" Ozzy asked. Charile looked at Ozzy and nodded. "why do we have to fight about friends I mean we're friends right?" Charlie asked. Ozzy sighed

"Are we?" Charlie asked just as the car stopped in there new town.  
"Here we are," their owner had said as he got out of his car and lets his dog and cat out of the car. "Oh man it's cool out here," Ozzy said as he walked on the snow. Charlie looked down at Ozzy and smiled. "Now I can have some fun with you in the snow," Charlie said with a smile Ozzy shook his head. "No thanks," Ozzy said as he walked into the house. Charlie lowered his head as Ozzy walked into the new house.

"Well who needs him," Charlie said to himself as he heard a team of sled dogs headed into town. "Well, Well what do we have here?" Charlie said as he cocked his head to right as the sled had passed him. "Well I guess this place might not be so bad after to all," Charlie said to him self. Ozzy watches Charlie watch the sled team pass by him. "I hope he knows its a once in a life time to get that team," Ozzy said as his human picked him up.

"I'll show Ozzy I can make some friends of my own kind," Charlie said with a smile as he started to walk down town. Ozzy watched Charlie leave their new houses yard. Ozzy shakes his head in disappointment. "Hes gonna get later on. But I should make sure he make it out," Ozzy said to himself as he jumped out of his owners house and headed outside. Charlie walked through the town with eyes of every dog in town looking at him. "Man this town sure likes to stair," Charlie said to himself.

Charlie took a left on the main road. the side road led to the post office with the team standing by. Charlie smiled as he saw the team standing by, Charlie felt that someone was watching so turned around seeing no one. Charlie shrugged off the feeling and looked forward seeing Ozzy in front of him. "There you are! I knew you would do something like this!" Ozzy shouted. Charlie looked away from Ozzy, "You're the one who said I need to make friend's of my own and so I am," Charlie said as he walked away from Ozzy.

Ozzy shook his head. Then he followed Charlie. "I know I said that but those guys are like the big dogs," Ozzy explaned. Charlie stopped walked and looked at Ozzy with a glair. "Oh so now you're judging my kind now huh?" Charlie said in a angry tone. Ozzy lowered his ears. "I'm not saying that. it's just that they are like the top dogs who have it all in stuff," Ozzy explained. Charlie shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Well you can't stop me now," Charlie said as he turned around and bumped into someone. "Oh sorry I didn't see you there," Charlie said as he looked up at the black and white husky.

"Watch where you're going pup," The husky barked in his face. Ozzy took a step back as the husky got into Charlie's face. "Hey I said I was sorry," Charlie said getting back at husky face. "Um Charlie I dont think you should do that," Ozzy said with fear in his voice. The husky laughed. "Oh I see taking orders from cat how weak," the husky said with a chuckled. Charlie growled. "No I don't!" Charlie shouted.

The husky then got back into his face again. "Okay pup first things first never talk to me like that," the husky said looking Charlie in the eye. Charlie didn't want to make the husky mad but has wasn't going to be told off either. Charlie then smiled at the husky. "Okay then I want say a word but I have my eye on you," Charlie said with a smile as he started to walk home with Ozzy behind him. The husky growled as they both walked away from him.

"Whats up with that guy?" Charlie asked Ozzy. Ozzy looked at Charlie, "I dont know but I don't want to find out," Ozzy replied as the husky pushed them both onto an alley way. "Dude what the hell is you're problem?" Charlie asked as the husky growled at him. "Please don't hurt us," Ozzy cried. The husky glaired at him then got into his face while growling. "Shut up I wasn't talking to you," The husky barked. Charlie then read his name tag, it read the name of "Steele" Charlie then looked up at Steeles face.

Just before Charlie could even say anything someone behind them already stopped the what could be a fight. "Steele thats enough," a voice called out to Steele Charlie, Ozzy and Steele both looked behind them. "Balto," Steele snarled Ozzy study Balto. "Who?" Ozzy said as he got behind Charlie. "Steele just let them be they didn't do anything to you." Balto said as he walked over to Charlie and Ozzy.

Steele rolled his eyes and started to away from everyone. "You guys are lucky," Steele said under his breath. Balto then shook his head then turned to Charlie and Ozzy. "I'm sorry about him. His just a little grumpy from the long trip. You both must be new in town," Balto said with a smile. Ozzy nodded as he pulled on Charlies fur to get his attention but Charlie ignored him and walked forward to Balto.

"Yeah we are," Charlie replied with a smile on his face as well. Balto chuckled as he cocked his head to the right. "You would like a tour?" Balto asked Charlie chuckled then nodded. "Alright then follow me," Balto said as he led the way out of the alley way. Ozzy watched them walked out of the alley as he shook his head. "Well at least his making friends I think," Ozzy said as he slowly followed them.

** Alright guys a new start with a new storyline and this is just a start so its a build up on this one and so I will you guys review and stuff so ya hahahaha ok i'm done**


	2. The Tour

**Chapter 2 The Tour**

** Alright so I just want to say that I feel bad that Nothing Was The Same has to be put on hold for the rest of the summer so I want to do something in the mean time til then so with this brand story I want to say that its going to be a good one just like For The Love Of A Daughter and how it builds up this is that kinda of a story so here we go oh and a shout out to AtticusParker17 for being the first reviewer on this story and go check him out his got some great stuff out right now so ya... here we go THE TOUR!**

Charlie and Balto both talked while Ozzy walked in the back of them. "So you guys like out here?" Balto asked as he turned and looked at Ozzy. Ozzy shook his head as Balto looked at him. "Not really too much snow," Ozzy said as started to walk funny int the deeper snow. Charlie walked back for Ozzy and started to carry him through out the snow. "Well its Alaska you know," Charlie ponited out. Ozzy rolled his eyes as Balto laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Ozzy asked looking at Balto as Charlie and Balto were now side by side. "Well its just the way you guys fight its kind of funny," Balto said with a smile. Ozzy rolled his eyes again and sighed. "Yeah we're having a little problems with that," Charlie said under his beath but Ozzy could hear him. "That snake! Problem's!? His the one with the damn problem," Ozzy thought as they took a turn to the left of the street.

The three of them stopped and looked down main street. "Well this is about it. Main street," Balto said with a smile. Ozzy and Charlie both looked down the long street of main street, "Not much to see. In chicago there is so much to see," Ozzy said cocky Charile growled at Ozzy then pushed him off his back. "Sorry about that he just misses his home. But here I think I will love it here," Charlie said as Ozzy brushed the snow off of his fur coat.

Balto laughed. "Yeah it's sure something here," Balto said as he started to walk forward with Charlie right behind him. "Dogs can't make a joke with them and can't live with them," Ozzy said to himself as he thought he was left alone. "Oh tell me about it sweetheart dogs are the worst," a female said behind him. Ozzy turned around seeing the most hottset cat he's ever seen in his life. His eyes almost fell out of his body. "Well hello Kitty!" Ozzy said out as the female cat started to circle him,

"Um the names Selena not Kitty," Selena said with a warm smile. Selena was a black cat with a white underbelly, white paws and a white tip on her tail. Her eyes were dark blue. "Well hello Selena who are you today," Ozzy said trying not to fall over. Selena laughed as she jumped over Ozzy. "Wow," was only Ozzy words. "Its funny because your the other only cat in this town," Selena said as she jumped onto a mail box.

"Thank you God... I mean really?" Ozzy asked. Selena giggled and shook her head. "Boys... their so funny," Selena said as she ran off in a near by alley way. "Girls... their so cool," Ozzy said as he started purring in happyness. "Come on lover boy we have to keep moving," Charlie said as he sneaked up on Ozzy and picked his head and on to his back. Ozzy didn't notice that Charlie had picked him and just continued to day dream about Selena.

Balto watched the whole thing and laughed. "I remember being like that. Being in love like that," Balto explained Charlie was surpised to hear this. "You have a mate?" Charlie asked as he looked at Balto. Balto nodded and ponited to where his mate lived. "Jenna lives over there in that house," Balto said ponited his paw at the house. Charlie nodded as Ozzy started talking in the background about "She loves me... she loves me not," Charlie shook his head as Ozzy continued to say it.

"Please tell you weren't like that?" Charlie asked Balto chuckled and shook his head. "No," Balto said with a smile. Charlie then looked at the sun as it was starting to set for the day. "Well I think we better get back home its getting late," Charlie said with a smile. Balto smiled then nodded. Charlie then nodded back and started to head back home but he stopped and turned and looked at Balto. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Charlie shouted out to Balto.

"No but if you want to we could talk some more just meet by the post office and you can meet my team," Balto shouted back at Charlie. Charlie smiled then nodded back at Balto to give the okay. "Alright Ozzy I better get you back home before you start talking about having kittens," Charlie said as he walked. "Kittens! Oh yes! kittens!" Ozzy shouted out loud as they walked off into the sunset.

**Alright guys sorry its short but it works haha and agian shout out to ****AtticusParker17 thanks again for being the first review and go check him out his got some great stuff out right now I know he will be great just keep doing what your homie. :D also I had a thought if any of you like Charlie and Ozzy would like to see them in Nothing Was The Same? if so let me know and from the looks of it what team are you on? Team Ozzy or Team Charlie? :D**


End file.
